Un chico a la Moda
by Liss95
Summary: Vives en un mundo en donde vestirse bien lo es todo, pero de pronto lo dejas y acabas en otro país solamente con tu prima, con una situación que te llevara a conocer a un chico que se sabe vestir bien, tan bien que hasta no parece chico ; y con locuras por demás en la que habran amores que perder y otros que ganar... pero al final un poquito de moda todos aprenderan! ;
1. Una noche de Cambios

**Una noche de Cambios**

_**Esta es una historia de mi propia autoría, no he utilizado personajes de algún anime, libro, etc. Espero que les guste :D **_

_**Nota: Lo que está en letra cursiva suelen ser pensamientos o algo dicho por otro personaje que no está en la escena.**_

_**Los "hehe" son risas de nerviosismo o de situaciones hilarantes y los "haha" son risas de ironía. De ahí las otras risas tómenlas como de diversión.**_

El sonido de la música retumbaba en mis oídos, me estaba empezando a molestar, la verdad no sabía cómo había ido a parar a esa "fiesta", no es que me molestaran, es más me gustaban mucho las fiestas que organizan cuando presentan una nueva colección. Pero esta fiesta sí que no era mi estilo y como serlo si el olor a cigarrillo era fuerte y la música brusca me irritaba.

Y todo comenzó por una pequeña salida de mi prima, mi cómplice en todas las "travesuras" pero que por esta vez no había salido bien el plan. Era el aniversario con su novio Derek, había decidido ir al cine (por supuesto a escondidas de mi tía Sophie).No es que mi tía no quisiera a Derek como novio de Lily, es más lo adoraba, pero por eso los muchachos siempre tenían que quedarse a conversar sobre cosas tan aburridas en la hora del té de mi tía; así que decidí ser de Cupido un vez y dejar que fueran solos al cine y sin mí como acompañante. Pero lo que no me imaginaba era que mi hermano llegara de su viaje y quisiera saludar a Lily, lo difícil era que ella no estaba en casa y la pequeña mentira se iba a descubrir. Sin remedio tuve que inventar una excusa (_admito que no se noto mucho la mentira) _le pedí a mi hermano que saliéramos a cenar como festejo de su regreso, el acepto y fui rápidamente a la casa de Lily (vivíamos cerca) para "despertarla" porque según mi historia ella estaba dormida del cansancio de su recital de piano.

Lo malo era que el tiempo que me quedaba para ir a buscarla, aunque es una suerte que en mi familia todos saben lo mucho que nos demoramos Lily y yo para estar listas, es que tal como dice la abuela_" Vístete mejor que una reina porque hasta las reinas reciben criticas" _Y ahora aquí estoy en un bar lleno de gente que me mira mal y quizá sea porque aquí la gente usa ropa casual y yo estoy usando un hermoso vestido blanco con un corte en V que junto al realce de la cintura lo hace mucho más elegante que la ropa de todas las personas, pero lo usaba porque íbamos a la cena con mi hermano y ahí no podía ir simplemente con un jean. Aunque claro también es mi culpa, cuando le di la dirección al taxista…. ahí aparece lo despistada que soy, todos me lo dicen, pero hoy lo confirme -.-' Lily había dejado la dirección en mi mesita de noche y yo cogi el primer papel que vi. Mi única salvación ahora es un teléfono público porque mi iphone lo deje olvidado en mi casa por el apuro o.O

Pero al fin escuche la voz de Lily en la cabina, estaba tan preocupada que me confundí en idioma :S .

_-Lily come to pick me up at the bar "one touch" right now._

_-¿_Estas en un bar Jessie? Y no se supone que estos meses practicamos el español? ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta que no estoy en casa?.

- I don't mind the practice, come see me now, I explain you after because that I don't have more money for the cabin.

-Está bien Jessie, ya vamos Derek y yo para ese lugar….no nos demoramos te lo prometo.

-Eso espero porque tiempo es lo que más necesitamos para escapar del lio en que nos vamos a meter primita x_x dijo ya en español Jessie al calmarse un poco!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aun no están listas Jessie y Lily?

-Déjalas que se alisten con calma Tom, decía Vivianne una mujer de cuarenta años pero con un porte de nobleza que junto a sus facciones delicadas y esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, le daban una apariencia de una mujer de menos edad.

-Si mamá pero estas chicas aunque se arreglen seguirán siendo unos monstruos.

-No les digas así a tu hermana y prima hijo, que donde te escuchen vas a terminal mal, decía William Evans como la voz de la razón en aquella conversación.

-Si papá pero como ocultarles la verdad? No es mi culpa que sean unos "monstritos" dijo ya con un cariño de hermano y primo protector oculto mediante su sarcasmo.

-Pero si les sigues diciendo eso te volverán a decir el Grinch mi querido sobrino dijo Sophie una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, que igual que su hermana Vivianne tenía un porte de la realeza pero a diferencia de esta, tenía ojos castaños y su cabello de un color más oscuro al castaño claro de su hermana.

-Tía no les recuerdes eso a las chicas -.-!

-Aja no es tan fácil ser ahora el molestado, verdad sobrino?

-Sí, si ya no importa pero a qué hora van a venir las chicas acá?

-Mmm yo pensé que estaban aquí, porque en mi casa no están

-Aquí no están, acabo de pasar por el cuarto de mi hermana y no había nadie, seguro que no están en tu casa tía? Viste el cuarto de Lily al venir?

-Sí, pase por la habitación de mi hija pero no había nadie, ni ella ni Jessie

-Mmm no contestan ni su iphone ni su galaxy…¿Donde están metidas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin llegaste Lily, ya no soportaba los "festejos" de esos borrachos con su fiesta y olor a cigarrillo…. no me gustaaaaa ese olor! . Vámonos YA!

-Cálmate Jess, vamos juntas a casa y de camino me explicas todo dijo Lily tratando de sonar serena y comprensiva aunque la situación le empezaba a molestar también, nunca había ido a fiestas que no sean de sus amigos y esta que veía no tenia punto de comparación y le desagradaba igual que a su prima el olor a cigarrillo.

-Y donde esta Derek?

-Ya viene, fue a ver el carro porque lo estacionamos muy lejos.

-Oki, solo queda esperar verdad? :/

-Lily esbozo una sonrisa al notar el puchero que había hecho su prima. Si solo queda esperar, pero mira y le mostro lo que era un delicado y plateado relicario que decía: "_El día que me faltes dejaré de ser feliz, siempre contigo Derek"._ Verdad que esta divino? :')

-Sii Lily, esta hermoso, ya son 8 meses verdad?

-Siiii! Y estamos mejor que nunca, nada podría ser mejor excepto que ni siquiera nos tendremos que preocupar por la Universidad porque iremos juntos :D

-Hehe bueno igual aun faltan dos años Lily recién vamos entrar a quinto curso

-Si, pero pensamos a futuro *_*

-Bien, creo que todo es perfecto verdad?

-Exacto nada podría arruinarlo n_n .Pero lo siento primita aun no me has contado porque estamos aquí, al final se dieron cuenta que salí de la casa?

-Nooo, pero mejor hablamos de eso después, al final ya vamos a casa y todo estará bien :D

-Sii porque….! Y la chica de ojos amatista no pudo completar la oración porque los borrachos de la fiesta en el bar habían salido a la acera donde estaban y las habían mojado completamente con cerveza….Jessie alcanzo a quitarles una botella pero Lily perdió el equilibrio al intentar lo mismo que su prima, sin más ni menos sintieron unos flashes y todo se volvió confuso…!

**Notas de Autora: Holaaa! ^_^ mi primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste! tambien porque es mi primer fic y me gustaria no tener tan malas criticas! n_n . Saben queria darle a la historia un tinte de moda por eso si quieren escribanme reviews con sus correos y les mandare el estilo de sus protagonistas en cada ocasión,****espero les guste, no se olviden de los reviews nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion, claro si es que encuentro reviews sabre que si les gusto y publico más! :D **


	2. Tropiezos del Primer día

**Primer día de Clases**

-¿Que fue Nick soñaste conmigo anoche?

- Cállate tonto, ni que no tuviera nada mejor que soñar

-Jajaj que pasa, estas malhumoradito?

-Contigo a mi lado, quien no

-Nick :O acaso ya no me quieres dijo en la forma de burla más dramática que pudo

-Jajaja Cállate de una vez idiota. Además ya se te fue tu "amorcito" al club de porristas y te sientes solo?

-Si Kate ya se fue, pero no es de gran importancia…!dijo ya dejando la burla a su amigo al haberse divertido molestándolo

-Qué gran amor le tienes -.-!

-Mmm hiciste el deber de física? Dijo Matt cambiando de tema al no darle interés

-Sii y hablando de eso ahí viene el profe... !

-Buenos días profesor Martínez!

-Buenos días clase, hoy vamos a dar la bienvenida a dos nuevas alumnas, ellas vienen del extranjero, pero tengo entendido que manejan muy bien el español.

-Así es profesor muy buenos días, mi nombre es Jessie Evans tengo 16 años y ella es mi prima

-Mi nombre es Lilyanne Andrews, pero pueden decirme Lily, igual que mi prima Jessie tengo 16 años y venimos de Londres-Inglaterra.

Muy bien, señores espero que hagan sentir en casa las señoritas y tengan un buen día, en un momento llega la profesora de Literatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vieron a las nuevas chicas? Verdad que están bien guapas? Dijeron dos voces al unísono

-Ah sí, creo que dijeron que son británicas, una de ellas se sienta adelante de Nick y creo que nuestro galán la quiere conquistar.

-Cállate tonto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que intentar ligar a la chica nueva, como quizás por ejemplo, atender la clase

-Jaja vamos man relájate tienes las mejores notas del curso y eres de los mejores alumnos del cole no está mal que mires a una chica en vez de la vieja de la profe.

-Jajajajaj Matt tiene razón Nick, porque no prestas atención a la de ojitos verdes o quizás a la prima, pero igual no te hagas del rogar o acaso te gustan todas esas cartitas de amor que te dejan en tu casillero? Jaja

-Una muestra de resignación aparecía en el semblante apuesto de Nícolas Ferreira porque tal y como decían sus amigos él era uno de los chicos más codiciados por todas las chicas de su instituto ya que tenía un seductor y siempre despeinado cabello color chocolate que hacia juego con su decisiva mirada ámbar, que a más de una robaba suspiros, sin decir del club de fotografía que con excusa de practica le tomaban fotos en la clase de natación donde mostraba un cuerpo bien formado para un chico de 16 años, con un bronceado natural y sin exagerar como muchos otros. Tenía una estatura entre 1.75 a 1.80 sin duda bajito no era, y un abdomen tan bien esculpido que sus horas de deporte no eran en vano.

Aunque a él no le importaba cuantas admiradoras tuviera el siempre respondía lo mismo en una notita frente a su casillero: "_Lo siento, no estoy interesado en nadie, gracias por entender" _y después mandaba a reciclar las cartas, no tenía tiempo y no quería leer cada carta y esa era una solución muy buena para él.

-Ajá tu silencio otorga, entonces que dices, sino quieres con las chicas del cole vamos este fin de semana con unas amigas que conocí recién dijo Sebastián un chico alto y cabello castaño claro

-Vamos Nick que ya es hora que vayas dejando tu buen nombre y te sumes al grupo de los que saben vivir bien! Dijo Lucas un chico igual de alto y cabello castaño claro siendo este el hermano gemelo de Sebastián

-Sino míralo a Matt que cambia de novia tantas veces y no pierde su buena imagen si es lo que te preocupa! ;)

- Mmmm déjenme pensarlo… y ..NO! No tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar dándome cátedra sobre cómo ligar chicas?

- Hey para con el mal trato man, jaja solo queremos que disfrutes más pero tú nos botas como perros!

-Bueno lo de perros si es una excelente comparación chicos-dijo Matt en tono de burla y como venganza a lo dicho recientemente sobre él

-Haha calla imbécil que tú eres igual que nosotros hasta que te encuentras noviecita oficial, que por cierto te tiene bien amaestrado, ha durado más que las otras, jaja le daré mis felicitaciones si te logra mantener así y quizás hasta le quite el puesto al encantador de perros! xD

-¬¬ no tienen que irse ya al club de futbol?

-Jajajaja rieron al unísono los gemelos Sebastián y Lucas después de la broma jugada a su amigo Matt..Sii ya nos vamos piensen lo de la salida ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Par faveur ¿vous pouvez répéter les clubs?

-Una sonrisa de comprensión apareció en el semblante de la presidenta del curso al notar que la chica nueva había cambiado de idioma y le hablaba en francés

-Lo siento, lo siento no me fije dijo ya la chica al notar su repentino cambio de lenguaje,

-Creo que no me acostumbro aún que aquí no se hable el francés, jeje dijo pensando que en su casa había practicado el español por varios meses pero que cuando hablaba en francés o inglés su familia le correspondía el dialecto, por algo todos aprendían varios idiomas como regla general.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo dijo la chica de mirada amable, siendo esta la presidenta del curso era una alumna destacada y siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás, aunque algo tímida conseguía algunos admiradores teniendo un corto cabello castaño rojizo, que siempre había preferido llevarlo así, dejándole esa característica aún de niña pero que era tan acorde a sus dulces facciones y ahora Jessie se daba cuenta de eso al responderle con una sonrisa, la amabilidad de la presidenta del curso

-Eh si por favor me puedes repetir a que clubs puedo entrar Adriana?

-Puedes decirme Adri, todos lo hacen, y si puedes entrar a los que quieras pero que no coincidan horario, aun así supongo que te gustará uno en el que tengas mayor afinidad

-Sí, hay alguno de deporte verdad?

-Sí, hay muchos pero que te parece si demuestras tus habilidades al entrenador de una vez, así sí eres buena, podrías ingresar a alguna selección del colegio. Estamos en el mismo curso y el día miércoles a la quinta y sexta hora nos toca educación física y el profesor como de costumbre termina por ocupar nuestra hora de clases para escoger a los nuevos miembros de las selecciones aunque eso sí tendrá que ser la otra semana porque aun están terminando de remodelar el coliseo, pero dime qué te parece?

-Estupendo, hace tiempo que no he podido hacer ningún deporte y entrar en algún club me permitirá hacerlo y claro que me gustaría intentar entrar en alguna selección, espero ser lo suficientemente buena.

-Entonces está decidido, por cierto entrégale el horario de clases a tu prima, y no se olviden que muy pronto tendremos las clases de educación física, de seguro a Lily también le gustan los deportes tanto como a ti.

-Eh? Si seguro yo le doy el horario a Lily y claro con lo mucho que ella "ama" al deporte ha de estar encantada de que próximamente comencemos esas clases jeje dijo Jessie con una risita interna al recordar el gusto que le tenía su prima a todo aquello que tuviera relación con el deporte

-Perfecto entonces nos vemos mañana Jessie

-Bien, Adri dijo con una sonrisa medio infantil y gran entusiasmo la chica británica, mientras que Adriana Velásquez se despedía sabiendo para sí misma que la llegada de aquella chica junto con su prima cambiaria muchas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tanto tiempo necesitabas para hablar con la profe?

-Si, dijo Matt ante la pregunta de Nick, no podía dejar que me deje con esa mala nota

-Claro, y tu gran labia te funciono como siempre

-Jaja no se a que te refieres, lo único que hago es conversar, que a diferencia de otros yo si pueda utilizar palabras convincentes es otra cosa

-Da igual Matt, ya vámonos! Tengo que ir a recoger a Alice a su escuelita

-Tendrás que esperar, cuando pase por la sala de profesores el profesor de matemáticas te mando a llamar

-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer ese profesor que quitarme el tiempo? De seguro quiere que haga el trabajo que él no hace al ser tutor de un pésimo alumno, pero que ni crea que lo haré, no he aceptado serlo nunca y no cambiare ahora -.-! dijo apurado por querer ir a ver a su hermanita pequeña

-Ni idea pero aun no entiendo porque nunca te ha gustado la idea de ser tutor de alguien, no todos tienen una facilidad con las matemáticas como tu

-Tampoco se esfuerzan demasiado, además sabes que prefiero utilizar mis tardes para practicar

- Si tanto te gustan los deportes porque no te unes al fin a un club?

-Lo pensaré, aunque aquí no tienen la esgrima como deporte

-Lo sé y ese es tu preferido

-Después de tanto tiempo algo me conoces! Jaja digo con una sonrisa amigable a su mejor amigo

- ¬¬ ¿Quién dice que no te conozco?

-Jaja bien, bien, entonces puedes ir a ver a Alice por mi?

-Claro, tu hermanita me ama :D

-Sí y no entiendo cómo?

-Haha que chistoso, ya ándate a hablar con el profe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo ir rápido, debo ir rápido pensaba Jessie en ese mismo instante, las clases ya habían acabado y Lily la estaba esperando afuera del colegio para irse a casa, ella por despistada no se había dado cuenta de el tiempo que se demoró en hablar con Adri sobre el ingreso a los clubs pero ahora iba corriendo por todo el pasillo cuando tropezó con alguien más

-Auch, eso dolió dijo una voz

-Lo siento, lo siento no me fije dijo Jessie con nerviosismo

-Está bien no importa, tú te encuentras bien?

-Eh si, lo siento de nuevo no me di cuenta que venias de ese lado

-Jaja de que otro lado iría? Es el único por este pasillo si quieres entrar al colegio dijo con una sonrisa amable al recordarle esa chica a una niña pequeña con su excusa

-Eh creo que yo me distraje viendo al club de básquet

-Mmm si eso tiene más sentido dijo Nick pero ya con cierto tono de indiferencia al creer que la chica era como otras que solo les interesaba venir a ver los chicos populares de los deportes. Pero lo que él no sabía era que a ella le interesaba jugar y no ver simplemente a los chicos.

-Tu estas en mi clase verdad?

-Mmmm tu eres la chica de los ojos verdes?

-Jeje sii dijo con un evidente sonrojo creo que es muy notorio mi color de ojos

-No, no yo.. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más, al recordar que la había llamado así porque hace unas horas sus amigos la habían denominada como " la de ojos verdes" al tratar de convencerlo de según ellos "disfrutar más la vida"

-Está bien, supongo que es una manera rápida de reconocerme jeje dijo con una pequeña mueca de diversión la chica, pero preferible llámame por mi nombre es Jessie, así lo dije en clases y tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Nícolas Ferreira...o tan solo Nick, bueno sabes lo siento no quise decirte así, solo que bueno tus ojos son algo...lindos dijo el chico tratando de encubrir el hecho de que sus amigos la habían nombrado para dar entender el punto de que él conquiste una chica.

Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta no estaba mintiendo, esa chica tenía unos ojos verdes realmente hermosos que lo dejaron hipnotizados hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba prestando demasiada atención y eso era obvio para la muchacha que en cuando cruzaron miradas y los dos fueron víctimas de un gran sonrojo.

-Muchas...muchas gracias alcanzo a decir Jessie con un evidente nerviosismo

-Jess al fin te encuentro, te he esperado afuera para irnos a casa pero no llegabas dijo Lily con una evidente preocupación por su prima pero que al rato dejo al ver con quien se encontraba

-Estee…si Lily lo siento tanto ya iba solo que me tropecé con...

-Conmigo….pero bueno yo ya me iba…Mmm Adiós dijo Nick y se despidió con un gesto de mano distante hacia las dos chicas

-Awww Jessie ya estas consiguiendo admiradores aquí también, tal y como era en Londres dijo Lily _

-Jaja vamos Lily no digas cosas así

-Bueno pero en el camino me tienes que decir de que hablaron ;)

-Ehh de nada solo me tropecé con él! Jeje dijo recordando lo distraída que era. Por cierto Lily la otra semana ya comenzamos clases de educación física

-Mmm DEPORTES! Con lo mucho que yo los quiero

-Sí, pero vamos no te desanimes, solo necesitas esforzarte un poco, el año lectivo recién comienza dijo Jessie con su mejor sonrisa

-Sí, seguro y con una pequeña sonrisa la chica de ojos amatistas supo que en verdad las cosas recién comenzaban y tendrían muchas cosas que vivir, además de una prueba física de habilidades.


End file.
